


Time Bomb

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Awesome Ladies Ficathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-02
Updated: 2010-07-02
Packaged: 2017-10-10 08:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/97878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>This one last time, maybe she can take something for herself...</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Bomb

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the [Awesome Ladies Ficathon](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/199061.html) being hosted at [](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/profile)[**ineffort**](http://ineffort.livejournal.com/)'s journal for [](http://myr-soleil.livejournal.com/profile)[**myr_soleil**](http://myr-soleil.livejournal.com/)'s prompt: _I've been fighting a long time_. It is a slightly edited version (just a little bit of self-beta polish added) of the comment fic posted there.

Chuck's eyes open wide as the timer ticks its way down toward zero. Sarah had never noticed until now, too late, just how beautiful his eyes are and then his lids close off the rich brown of his irises. His brows draw down a bit, a frown of concentration, almost as though he's trying to force a flash on something, anything, that might stop the relentless countdown.

Time dilates, moves slower all around her even as the tic tic tic of the timer seems to echo faster and faster within her brain. Game over. Game over. Game over. And in that dilated instant, Sarah has time to reflect on many things.

All her life, someone – her father, her teachers, trainers, mentors, partners – has told her how she should act, what to feel, to think, until now she doesn't even know who she is anymore. Always she'd gone along with it, whatever "it" was, fighting for other people's lives and families and livelihoods at the expense of her own. This is right. That is wrong. Never get close. Walk away and never look back. If you don't care, you'll be safe. Spies don't fall in love. Love will get you dead.

Until Chuck.

All her life, Sarah has lied, bled, fought for other people; this one last time, maybe it's okay to take something for herself.

The timer stops and without conscious decision, Sarah moves. Threading her fingers through Chuck's soft hair, she pulls his head down, kisses him. His eyes fly open as she pours every bit of what she feels for him into that kiss, the last thing either of them will ever feel, and then his mouth opens under hers, his arms slide around her, pulling her tight against his body, as wire-tight and thrumming with tension as her own. For another instant, all she knows is the taste of him, the feel of him, and she wants more.

After what seems like forever, the realization crashes down on her that the bomb never went off.


End file.
